


The Secret of MiM

by Florafawn



Series: A different Jack [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice-lings are Badass, Jack Inspires Pitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set before the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafawn/pseuds/Florafawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in the beginning, Jack was more powerful than anyone thought? What if he discovered a secret about MiM long ago, and decided to challenge him before Pitch?<br/>In a time where Pitch Black hides from MiM and his Guardians, one boy rises, and with him, his own army of Ice-lings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of MiM

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't flow! I wrote it in a couple hours, rushed, really, so I hope it flows alright for ya'll....! ;-;  
> My style is never consistent either, so I apologize for that as well! ;-;
> 
> Anyway, this is a what-if tale, Jack isn't all for the children cause he doesn't have his old memories at the time, and he discovered MiM's secret, which made him like this. The idea that maybe Jack somehow inspired Pitch to do what he did in the movie seems awesome to me. >:3
> 
> And without Jack to stop him, he would ultimately succeed! >:D

\------------------------------------------------

A horse made of glittering ice galloped through a frost covered field, the moonlight casting it in an eary light as it seemed to pull the light into itself and cast a glow on the ground around it.

It was beautiful.

Shining with a power Pitch had never seen before.

He stood there in awe, watching it from the sky with his shadows and fearlings as it disappeared into the forest.

He blinks slowly. What was that...?

So....

A Fearling screeches beside him, trying to get his attention. Pitch just waves it away absently as he continued to stare at the forest.

"Yes, yes, I know...."

Everything seems to snap back into focus as he grins. He looks over his Shadows and Fearlings. "How 'bout we have a little fun, first?"  
They screeched excitingly, snapping at each other as they focused on the forest below.

Pitch chuckles as the shadows seem to swell around him, almost swallowing him completely in darkness.

"Go find that horse for me."

Darkness and Fearlings surged.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly it took his Fearling army fifteen minutes to find the glowing horse, much to his irritation.  
How could they not spot a light in the darkness like that?

Coming out of the shadow of a tree near the location of the horse, he marched towards the smaller clearing ahead, his Fearlings shrinking back from his sheer anger coursing through the shadows.

Pitch was fuming, but he stilled as his shadows whispered others were gathering near the horse.

Others? Did the glowing horse belong to someone? He thought it was just a sprite, but if it was made by someone....

Shrouding his presence he peered out from behind a tree, finally gaining sight of what his shadows had whispered about.

There in the small clearing stood the horse, neighing happily and seeming to glow brighter as a boy with glowing white hair and pale skin that glistened from the frost that covered him, walked towards it.

He wore a blue hoodie covered in frost swirls and brown colonial pants. He didn't have any shoes on, but he didn't seem to mind the chilled fall air as his blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

The boy smiled as he reached up and pet the horse, several more ice creatures emerging from the woods behind him.

Pitch stared as an ice fox, wolf, and bear stopped a short distance behind the boy. An ice moutain lion was also there, sitting under one of the trees further off. Waiting.

Did this boy create these beautiful creatures? They glowed with life as if they were sprites themselves, not as if they were simply made by one...

Pitch watched in awe, unable to bring himself to step out and ruin the scene before him. He wanted to wait, maybe he could get some more information about the boy before revealing himself?  
Pitch frowned. The boys eyes also held a knowing sadness to them, like he was staring death in the face, which made Pitch hesitate even more. Who was this boy...? He'd never seen or heard of anyone like him before....

The boy laughs as the horse nuzzles him and snorts, nimbling at his hair as he pulls away.

"Its okay, Onyx. Its okay...." He sighs, his smile fading from his face as he looks up to the shrouded moon, sadness etched in his face. "Someone has to do it, and I'm the only one who knows the truth. No one else will believe me, so I must...." He looks back to Onyx, who was neighing softly in distress.  
"It will be okay. I will make it so."

He grinned at the horses skeptical look. "Hey now, come on. Did you forget who you were talking to?" The boy put a hand on his hip and pointed to himself dramatically with the other hands thumb. "I'm Jack Frost! I always find a way out if things go bad! Just watch! I'll defeat the Man in Moon and be back before morning!"

Pitch couldn't help but scoff in disbelief. This boy wanted to go after the man in the moon? He had guts, but that wasn't going to get him far. He was strong, at least, but not even close to strong enough.

Pitch glances up to the moon being blocked by clouds.  
What did that guy do to such a young looking sprite to make him hate him so?  
He chuckled. Well, whatever he did, he sure did make an interesting enemy.  
A boy who looked like he was chosen by the moon himself, hating the moon?  
Oh, that was priceless.

Taking a deep breath the boy moved to the side of his horse and pulled himself up with ease. As he sat there now mounted on his horse, their energies seemed to sync, the horse reared up onto her hind legs and neighed loudly as light began glowing brightly throughout her body, a hum and a flash tearing through the darkness of the night in the process, sending Pitch behind the tree as his Fearlings melted into the shadows to escape the searing light.

When Pitch was able to see, he blinked rapidly and looked back in awe.

They were glowing.  
Onyx was shuffling and snorting in excitement from the contact of her masters life force with hers, making the boy laugh as he ruffled her ice mane a little.

The other ice creatures, which Pitch noticed more had arrived of other varying species, were glowing bright as well and making little noices in excitement.  
The boy had linked them all together.  
Their life force was shining brighter than ever.

Pitch was honestly shocked.  
Power rolled off the boy even stronger now.  
He wasn't just linking their lives, he was linking their powers.

Hmm.... Maybe he underestimated the boy.

The horse twisted sharply, snorting as she seemed to lose control of herself. Nothing but a mindless creature of power now.

The boy raises his hand straight to the sky, forming a staff out of the same ice and glowing blue energy as his ice creatures with another flash.  
His other creatures, about a hundred of them in varying sizes, had circled him with feral energy, waiting to be directed by their master.

Only about a dozen seemed to keep their minds about them as they stayed along the forest line, patiently waiting.

The boy looks to the calm ones with a small sad smile as he lowered his arm holding the staff and spoke to them. "If I don't come back, or, Jakul forbid, come back changed, don't hesitate. Destroy as many children as possible. That should weaken his precious Guardians for a bit."

The look to each other hesitantly whining. The wind seems to swirl out from around the boy and to the creatures, comforting them. "Don't even think about sending your energy back to me. Even if I'm in trouble, I forbid you from sacrificing your lives." He pulls Onyx sharply to the side in order to fully face them. "I need you guys to continue the plan if I can't, okay? We can't let him control us without a fight."

They seem hesitant, but nod anyway.

The boy smiles sadly, unaware of Pitch's presence as he stepped out from behind the tree. "Good."  
He grips his staff tightly and thrusts it towards the still blocked moon as he looks up and shouts. "Oynx! Take us straight to his palace! We'll end this!"

What?! The boy knew of the palace too?!  
Power suddenly surged, knocking Pitch back into another tree as the wind whipped around wildly.

A high shrieking sound could be heard from the ice as ice wings rapidly grew and thrust out from Onyx's back, a strange greenish-blue energy circling out from her to surround each of the other ice creatures in their own sphere of the colored energy.

Pitch stared wide eyed, unable to move or shout with the power pushing around him.

The now winged horse reared back on her hind legs once more, wings spreading out as her neighing echoed with power, before dropping back to the ground. She took off in a dead run, the other creatures following close behind.  
With a fierce snort she did a running jump into the air, followed closely by the other ground creatures around her, her power sounded with a 'boom' and pulled them all into the air with her as she took flight.

They were all flying towards the moon when they flashed with that strange colored energy and disappeared.

The wind circling the forest dying down and dissipating along with the strange suffocating energy from before.

Pitch's legs wobbled for a second from the change in pressure before he straightened and went to the now abandoned clearing. Looking around he felt certain, they had found a way to go to the moon, and were confronting MiM as he was surely thinking of what had happened here.

If that boy, Jack, Pitch corrected himself, had discovered the same thing he had long ago about MiM wanting to control all the sprites, then MiM wasn't going to go easy on the boy. Would he kill him, or something worse?

A fire seemed to spark inside of Pitch, who had long given up on fighting MiM and his Guardians and took to hiding long ago, as he thought of the boy.

He growled as his Fearlings and Shadows emerged into the clearing, sensing the change.

The boy was right. Why was he just sitting back and letting those filthy blinded Guardians and their master walk all over him? He had allowed them to win, simply because he had given up fighting without even realizing it.

He clenched his hands together behind his back in rage as he looked up sharply towards the clouded moon in pure fury.

No more.

That beautiful sprite and his creations were doing what he should've been doing himself.

Darkness swirled around him angrily as he whipped around and headed to the shadowed forest's edge.

It was time. Time to stop sulking in the night, afraid of the moons light. To rule it, as he should.  
MiM was only an on-looker when it came to the night. All he could do was watch it high up in the sky, his only leverage down here was his precious Guardians.  
But no matter.  
He was done hiding.  
He would take care of those creeps himself.

Pitch warped through the shadows into his lair, cages hanging empty high above. He stood and looked at them as a plan began to form.

"Keep an eye out for that boy and his creatures. If they come back, let me know." He glances to the Fearlings over his shoulder. "Me and the boy have lots of things to discuss, so do take care to ensure he stays unharmed when he gets back."

The Fearlings nodded eagerly and disappeared with hissing laughter into the shadows, eager to met the boy again themselves.

Pitch headed to the lit-up globe, lost in thought. When the boy returned, he would have to convince him they could work together.

He had some planning to do.

Yet, as the years went by, neither the boy, Jack, or Onyx, his ice horse, was ever seen by any of Pitch's Shadows or Fearlings after that.  
Even the ones he left behind were only found shattered in different locations around the world.

It angered Pitch greatly.

He would catch himself glaring up at the moon during his trips out.  'Man in Moon...' he would growl in his head, his shadows writhing in anger.

Years later he developed his first Nightmare.  
As he stroked her mane fondly a name came to him. Onyx. He would name her Onyx.

The very darkness of the night seemed to growl with Pitch as memories re-surfaced.

He would have revenge for the boy, he swore it.

 


End file.
